Magic
Magic is the manipulation of the World by the actualization of ones Will. Explanation The World is but an Illusion. Made manifest through the Collective Belief of Mankind, in history, when Man believed in Gods and Magic, they were made so. Natural Phenomena simply happened at the Will of Gods made manifest by Belief. Thus Magic is the transformation of the external World through an internal force. For, while technically inaccurate, is the simplest way to describe its function. One could say that the World is made by Cognition. The Collective Unconscious shaping all. For both Soul and Body are made of the same pervasive and eternal force. Thus the Soul can change the Body. If one of substantial power were to realize their unity with All, they could alter the World to their Will. Thus Magic is Transcendent to Law, thus anything could be achieved with it. This manipulation of reality, the actualization of ones Will, is called Magic. Counter Force Main Article: Counter Force Due to Magic being inherent to the Soul, any being has the capacity for it. The reason why beings could only use it if they become more powerful is due to a peculiar force of the Cosmos. The Foundation has a mechanism that is made for the purpose of the perpetuating Law and Order, this is the Counter Force. If a part of the World shows divergence from the Foundation that governs it, the Counter Force will intervene and restore the World to its pervious state of Order. The Counter Force also passively resists change, thus a being of normal spiritual strength within the World would not be able to bypass this resistance. Types While Magic is difficult to define, it can be categorized into different forms. Alteration Alteration is a type of Magic that alters something that already exists, much like what the name implies. The Alteration can be as simple as changing an items location, to changing what it is entirely. Such as turning Lead into Gold. Conjuration Conjuration is a type of Magic that manifests something in the World. Imposition Imposition is the introduction of a trait, idea, or concept into an object. This is different then rewriting Law through Emanation, for this is introducing a preexisting Concept, for example killing a being by the imposition of Death upon them. Reinforcement Reinforcement is the enhancement of certain traits of an object, this can be on any level of abstraction. Such as making a blade sharper, not through a thinner edge or greater mass, but through making the concept of sharpness stronger in said blade. Reinforcement can be both positive and negative. One could Reinforce the concept of Fragility to make diamonds shatter with a mere touch. Emanation Those who become great enough in Magic are able to Emanate their Law. In which the Law of the World itself is permenatly altered through the rewriting of the Foundation. Creating Transcendent Laws that are unable to be corrected by the World, for they become a true part of it. Emanation is the pinnacle of Magic, the Zenith of Existence. Becoming equal to the Great Ones, even able to reach to the level of the Outer Gods. Or even, becoming themselves a Dreamer. Emanation is fundamentally different from Manipulation, this is due to the fact that Emanation leaks forth from ones form, and unconciously forces everything under their Hegemony. This creates eternal Laws. But Manipulation is the direct changing of the World. This is conscious and transient. Manipulation is like shaping clay, where Emanation is fundamentally changing what clay is. Emanated Laws, and Laws in general, can be overwritten by a Higher Being. Areas where two Emanations overlap are sundered and ravaged. The World itself cannot remain stable with two coexisting Emanations. Emanations can also create Domains, ones own Universe. That functions on ones own laws. Category:Magic